


Wire Frames

by WattStalf



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, glasses fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whatever happened to Harley's glasses?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wire Frames

When she first passes him, he takes note of her. Of course, he makes an effort to remember all of the doctors, and a new one is always one to take note of, but there is something special about her.

It is impossible, even for him, to deny that she was incredibly beautiful, with long, shapely legs, subtle curves, blonde hair pulled into a tight bun, blue eyes that seemed to sparkle with ambition, and a brisk, confident walk. But even those qualities are not enough to hold his attention for as long as she does.

It's those glasses. The boring, round frame that should make her look older than she is, but instead just look out of place and serve to highlight the fact that she cannot be a day over twenty four. He wonders how someone as young as her could even become a doctor. Have they shortened the program, or is she just that good?

“Harleen Quinzel? I'm Joan Leland.”

“Hi, Joan. Call me Harley. Everyone does.”

To top it all off, this young lady with her glasses has a name like Harley Quinzel?

_Oh, this could be very fun_ .

~X~

When she is his, fully and completely, she does not wear glasses anymore. They are not practical for the lifestyle they lead, and a black domino mask would get in the way of them, anyhow. She instead opts for wearing contacts, and though he appreciates the dedication, his mind still wanders to those days in Arkham and, strangely, he misses her glasses more than he thought possible.

He can't quite say what it is about them that he wants, but there is a thought constantly nagging at the back of his mind whenever they are alone and she is out of costume that she should be wearing them. He chooses to ignore this, rather than be bothered by strange thoughts he doesn't understand or want, but one night, she comes to him with a faraway look in her eyes, as if she can't quite make out where she is.

“I'm sorry,” she says, “but I used my last pair of contacts today. I'm gonna get more tomorrow, but can ya get me my old glasses for tonight? I can barely see you and I can't see to find them...”

He does not argue, only throws her down on his bed and instructs her not to move. He then rifles through what few things she brought with her and locates the old frames and returns to her. As he places them, slowly, on her face, grinning wickedly all the while, he imagines how he must look to her now as he comes into focus, and with one look, he is brought back to the day they met.

It's the damn glasses that drew him in, he knows, and he doesn't know why, but even after all this time, they still do.

**Author's Note:**

> IDK, I like glasses too and I wondered what ever happened to hers cos you never see her in them again.


End file.
